Not Afraid To Fall
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: Rory doesn't die in ATM and continues to travel with The Doctor and Sophie. What have the discovered and how will it affect them? MPreg! You have been warned. Rated M to be safe.
1. Introduction

Not afraid to fall.

Rory P.O.V

After the Doctor and Sophie managed to save me from the whole ordeal with the Weeping Angels, we continued to travel together. But one thing that no one outside our trio knows is that even though I was/am married to Amy, I do not love her. The Doctor and I have been together for little over a year, we are very much in love with each other even though I was afraid to fall for him because he is over 1100 years old and I am 26. Sophie keeps telling us that we go at it like rabbits because she is constantly walking in on us. (We don't often leave the control room) I am so glad I met him I have no idea what I would do without him.

There was the chance of Amy being rescued instead of me. You see Sophie and the Doctor could only save one of us because both would have been a paradox that was too big and destroyed New York. One problem is, I have woken up every morning this week and have been very unwell, no idea what it is though.


	2. Chapter 1 - What's Wrong With Rory

**Hi, thank you for the review ILOVEMARKAXEL, i love getting reviews. it makes me feel like my work is appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – What's wrong with Rory?

Doctor P.O.V

I woke up this morning to hear Rory throwing up again; this has been happening everyday for the past week.

Sophie has been asking if he is okay which isn't good because it means that she has notice that he is unwell and is worrying and when Sophie is worried, something is wrong.

When Rory came back from the bathroom, he looked like shit, for lack of a better description. He climbed back into bed and I pulled him into my arms. He then started crying.

"Shh. Rory, love what's wrong?" I asked.

"I have been sick every morning this week, I am feeling very unwell in general and I am having constantly changing moods. I feel fine one minute and terrible the next." He cried "I don't know what's happening to me."

I made up my mind there and then that as soon as Sophie was awake; I would get her to find out what is wrong with Rory considering that she is a Doctor.

* * *

Later that day:

Sophie's P.O.V

Today the Doctor and I are going to check Rory over and make sure he is okay. I have been very worried and I'm sure the doctor is too. Once the scan is over I will check the results before telling Rory and I can't let The Doctor see them before Rory either.

* * *

30 minutes later:

Just done the scan. I have only ever seen these results once before. At Torchwood where the weird and wonderful happens.

"Doctor, please leave the room." I requested

"But Rory is my husband, I want to stay with him!" The Doctor protested.

I glared at him and he left the room. I turned to face Rory.

"Rory, you're pregnant!" I declared, he fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry to all my faithful readers but I have had a lot on lately including moving schools but I'm back with the next chapter.**

* * *

Doctor's P.O.V

Sophie has just told me that Rory is pregnant. My Rory, pregnant! Oh God, I have to keep him out of danger. This may be a bit difficult because it's Christmas so it's not likely.

* * *

XxxxxxxX LATER THAT DAY XxxxxxxX

How does Clara even exist? It's not possible and for me that's saying something. Sophie is just making sure that Rory is okay because we have all had a pretty rough day and I don't want to hear that anything bad has happened to either Rory or our baby. I still can't believe that I am having a child!

When Sophie walked into the room I opened my mouth but she answered my question before I could say it. "Rory and the baby are absolutely fine, just resting." How she knew what I was going to say, I don't quite know.

* * *

XxxxxxxX THE NEXT DAY XxxxxxxX

After I dropped Sophie off back home, (Said hello to Remus and Sirius) we set off walking down to Torchwood (We walked because Sophie doesn't live far from the bay)

As we arrived, Jack and Ianto were leaving and I felt really bad for interrupting them but I couldn't not. It was obvious that they were heading out on a date because they were holding hands and Jack generally doesn't do that.

At first they didn't believe me but then I told them I had regenerated and I answered a question that only I could and they believed me.

Sophie came back down to see us because she works at Torchwood and is qualified as a doctor. She says that she will let Owen know tomorrow and that Rory isn't allowed to be in any stressful or life threatening situations.

That won't be an easy feat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please, please, please review but I won't pressure you.**

**i-am-who-i-am-4eva**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Bells of St John

The Bells of St John

After I had a check up I was given the all clear so everything is going well. Sophie has just gone home and we hope to see her next week, we will go and get her from school next week.

I am also a bit upset because all that ever happens is I feel sick. I am curled up in the Doctors arms at the moment but I still feel like I am going to throw up even though I haven't eaten anything for days. I just wish that I could keep it all down.

After the problem with the WIFI was dealt with by U.N.I.T (Not a big fan of theirs, I prefer Torchwood) We headed back to Cardiff, it seems as though every time we finish an adventure we always go back to Cardiff although before our next adventure we need to go and get Clara, our new companion.

"How is it that you managed to get me pregnant?" I asked the Doctor.

"Well, Time Lords can impregnate any gender of any species because we were dying out and we needed a way to live on." He replied.

"That would have been useful to know." I said.

"I forgot."

Of Course he did.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Rings of Akhaten, part 1

Chapter 4

The Rings of Akhaten, Part 1

Sophie's P.O.V

For today's adventure, the Doctor has taken us to the Rings of Akhaten because Clara requested that we all take her somewhere awesome.

It is amazing just wandering through this alien market; I have always enjoyed exploring other cultures, especially since I spent a month in India last year. This place is very crowded, probably because it is the Festival of Offerings.

A young girl just ran past me and then 2 men asked me if I had seen the Queen of Years, excuse me for putting two and two together.

I found her, the young girl, she needs to hide, but I don't know her name.

Rory's P.O.V

I really like doing this, wandering through a market holding the Doctor's hand. It feels so very domesticated; like normal couples do then again we are having a baby. I don't think that thought has quite registered in my brain yet because I still can't believe I'm pregnant! It's amazing!

Sophie and Clara have gone wandering so we need to find them. Sophie will be okay because that is how she is but Clara has never left Earth before so we need to find her. Desperately.

About 5 minutes later we found Clara who had just been wandering around on her own but we still have no idea where Sophie has disappeared to, like I said though, she will be fine on her own for a little while as she has been travelling with the Doctor since she was 5 years old, considering Sophie is 13 now, she will know what to do.

Sophie's P.O.V

"Who are you?" I asked the young girl,

"I'm Merry. Merry Gejelh." She replied.

"Well then Merry, why are you hiding?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Merry questioned.

"Because I want to help you." I replied honestly.

"I'm the Queen of Years; they chose me when I was a baby. The day that the last Queen of Years died." She explained.

"So what are you scared of?" I asked.

"Getting it wrong."

"You mean the song you have to sing?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to act like an adult and say that there is no way you will get it wrong but it is highly unlikely that you will. As the Queen of years you know every chronicle, every legend, every poem and every song. That's impressive." I stated.

"But that doesn't stop me being scared." She told me.

"Everyone gets scared when they are little. I used to be scared that I would get lost and then one day I did. We were in a huge shopping centre and I couldn't find my dad or brother anywhere."

"What happened then?" Merry asked.

"They found me again, I was only 4 at the time. Then we all went back home and watched T.V and ate Ice-Cream. In the end it was one of the best days of my life." I finished.


End file.
